Turbo Rangers Happily Ever After
by misspinkyfoxx
Summary: Tommy Katherine Adam and Tanya get their happily ending after they pass the torch to the new Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Turbo pretext Double Wedding

The departing Power Rangers Tommy, Katherine, Adam, and Tanya were just walking until they came upon an open door chapel.

"You guys want see what's inside?" Asked Katherine

"Sure" all of them said when they went in, they saw hundreds of flowers in the aisle and benches.

"Wouldn't be nice to have a wedding in here?" said Tanya

"Yeah it would be cool." said Tommy

"Ditto" said Adam. The 4 rangers walked down the aisle and stood in front of the altar just looking around until Tommy grabbed Katherine's hands and said

"Do I Thomas James Oliver, take you Katherine Hillard to be my lawful wedded wife? To have and hold, for better or worse, and in sickness and in health until we are parted by death?" Kat laughed

"Yes you do and do I Katherine Hillard, take you Thomas James Oliver as my lawful wedded husband? To have and hold, for better or worse, and in sickness and in health until we are parted by death?"

"Yes" said Tommy.

"Awww." said Tanya. Just then Adam took Tanya's hands.

"I Adam Park, take you Tanya Solan to be my lawful wedded wife. To have and hold, for better or worse, and in sickness and in health until we are parted by death." Tanya smiled and said

"And I Tanya Solan, take you Adam Park to be my lawful wedded husband To have and hold, for better or worse, and in sickness and in health until we are parted by death."

Then they heard a voice: "BY THE POWER VESTED IN ME AND THE UNIVERSE, I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU FOUR, HUSBANDS AND WIVES."

"Huh?!" said the Rangers

Now they knew it was Dimitria's voice that said the phrase Justin in the background just giggled and cheered for them.

The Rangers left the chapel with rolling of their eyes.

"Hey!" said Justin

"What?" they asked

"You may kiss the Brides"

"Dream on Justin"


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy, Katherine, Adam, and Tanya were on the Love boat that Dimitria has hologramed for them.

Justin stayed in hiding but wanted to see Romance from his former teammates after that Double Pretend Wedding but nothing's happening.

Luckily for him, he has the song from The Little Mermaid: Kiss the Girl.

And slowly The 4 adults were in the music and Tommy blushes as well as Katherine when they got close. Adam and Tanya's hands were in close range of each other.

Together as the music was ending, both couples leaned forward to each other and their lips finally connected in a kiss.

Justin giggled as his plan was working, making smoochy sounds while snickering.

"JUSTIN!" exclaimed Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya.

"Oops!" squeaked the little Blue Ranger and teleported out of the Love Boat.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy was tired after fighting off Divatox's monsters and racing at his uncle's race track. So he plopped down on the bed, kicked off his socks and shoes, and went to sleep.

A few minutes later, he felt something on top of him, a small warm body.

The mysterious person ran her hands up Tommy's arms. Tommy opened his eyes to see Katherine was on top of him, feeling his body.

"Kat, how did you..?" asked Tommy.

"Found your spare key and also I can't live my life without you, I love you Tommy. I need you." replied Katherine.

Tommy couldn't believe his ears, Kat wants to stay with him! She slid up to stare at his chocolate brown eyes with her blue crystal eyes and kisses him.

As she slid up to him, Tommy caressed her whole body, took her hair bun out, and laid her down on the bed. Katherine squirmed as his hands massaged her body under her shirt.

She sat up so that way Tommy pulled her shirt off over her head. Katherine blushed red and try to cover herself up in her salmon pink bra which made Tommy laugh.

He reached out, cupped her face, pulling her foward, locking her in a deep kiss. Tommy unhooked her bra and removed her straps with ease.

Tommy was squeezing her breasts while devouring her little pink buds and Katherine moaned out loud. She turned them over and straddles him.

She leaned forward, unbuttons his shirt, and opens it to reveal his hard chest as Tommy shook his shirt off his body. Then he kept still as Kat kiss all over his chest, leaving a trail of saliva.

Tommy lifted Kat up on to his lap where his hands reached inside her skirt, slip into her panties, and fondle with her clit sexually until she was wet in his hands. Katherine finally become her undoing and her organsm crashed causing her to grow limp in Tommy's arms.

She dropped to her knees, unzips his pants, and rubs his erection before taking it in her mouth and sucked it causing Tommy to groan gripping the sheets.

Kat stood up and Tommy removes her skirt along with her salmon pink panties. She did the same to him by removing his pants and his shorts.

Tommy was about to reach into the drawer and pulled out the condom but Katherine said "No."

"Why not?" asked Tommy.

"I want us to have a family together." said Kat.

And with that Katherine entered into Tommy slowly, they had a slow continuous motion for a while until they were both in ecstasy with each other. Both panting for air as the heated passion continue for some time moaning and sexy groans.

"Oh god Tommy! I'm gonna to come!" cried Kat

"Wait for me, Katherine." replied Tommy and they both came together feeling each other's creme and warmth as they came down from their heated passion till they collapsed and fell fast asleep.

The next morning.

Tommy woke up first to surprise Katherine. He saw a little Dragonzord toy over on the other side of the room and a remote control on his side of the bed.(good thing it still works) Tommy opened his drawer and pulled out a black velvet box and puts it in the toy's hands and operates it for Kat.

Katherine was asleep when she was awoken by the Dragonzord toy carrying a velvet box. She picks it up, takes the box and opens it to reveal an diamond engagement ring. Katherine gasped when Tommy slip the ring on her finger.

"Katherine Hillard, will yo..." he started

"YES!" Kat screamed throwing herself into his arms making him fall back on the bed.

They slowly kissed as Kat ran her fingers through Tommy's shoulder-length brown hair while listening to his heartbeat. Suddenly a Dove followed by a Falcon flew inside the room and transform into two necklaces for Tommy and Katherine from Sam Trueheart.

Focus on your journey, not your destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam was at the house on a rainy day waiting for his girlfriend.

Tanya was racing to Adam's house because she needs to use the bathroom before she'd have an accident and will embarrass herself in front of Adam.

She made it inside the house and Adam hugging squeezed her thighs together, bouncing up and down, and whimpering.

"What's wrong Tanya?" asked Adam"Are you cold?"

Tanya could only hold in her bladder by grabbing her skirt.

Adam thought: Yeah, she's cold. Better take her upstairs and warm her up.

Adam carried her upstairs towards his bedroom but Tanya leaned Adam towards the bathroom.

She shifted her yellow panties of her thighs and on to her left ankle and controlled Adam to lower her down on the toilet.

Adam wondered why she came to the bathroom until he heard the sound of running water coming from Tanya.

Tanya sighed with relief as she released her bladder of the pee, moaning as she looked at Adam still holding her and staring at her peeing.

Tanya leaned over and kissed him on the head. When she was done, she said

"Ok Adam baby, I'm finished"

"Well Tanya sweetie, why didn't you go at work?"

"They were Out of Order and I didn't know what to do at that time, But thanks for helping me sweetheart." said Tanya

As thanks, Tanya lifted her ankle and kicked her yellow lace panties off her and onto Adam.

Adam took them, got up, and walked out of the bathroom so that she could finish her business.

Luckily he hid a Tiffany box under her pillow so she can receive her surprise. Tanya walked into the bedroom and wrapped her arms around him feeling his body warmth.

"So what are we having for dinner?" asked Tanya.

"I made some sesame chicken with some white rice and broccoli." replied Adam.

"That sounds delicious." said Tanya

After dinner, Adam took his shirt off and sat down on the bed with Tanya curled up on him, kisses his bare shoulders and hugging him didn't move or anything as Tanya shifted around him to his lap.

The two shared a long kiss while Tanya tugged her shirt off, he was surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra.

She took Adam's hand and places between her breasts feeling her heartbeat and Adam pulled her closer took her hand so she could feel his heartbeat.

Soon enough they fell back on the bed when Tanya hit her head on something under the pillow

"Huh?...What the..?"

Tanya reached under the pillow only to find a Tiffany box. She opened it to reveal an engagement ring which she slipped on to her finger and looked over at Adam who flipped her over took off her skirt and unzips/removes his pants to gently enter inside her.

Together they had continuous motion for a long time until they collapsed to catch their breath.

"So, Will you marry me Tanya?" asked Adam

"Yes!" squeaked Tanya

And so there you have it another couple that are soon to be married.


	5. Chapter 5

Katherine and Tanya feeling joyful and butterflies in their stomachs.

They were so happy that they're getting married to their prince charmings, Tommy Oliver and Adam Park.

Tommy and Adam stood at the altar looking like a bride's dream of two groomsmen along with Rocky, Jason and Billy.

After all the bridesmaids have walked down the aisle, it was Katherine's turn Her wedding dress was a fairly-tale princess, ball gown like dress, the color was all snow white with a light pink sash.

Tommy was breathless when he stared at Katherine in front of him. Then it was Tanya's turn.

Her wedding dress is a pure white ball gown with ruffles and a yellow sash. Adam took one look at Tanya and started to sigh.

The Priest did the introduction, prayer of love, and ask God to bless them on their marriage.

"Do you Thomas Oliver and Katherine Hillard, take each other to have and hold, for better or worse, and in sickness and health, until death do you part? asked the priest.

"I do." said Tommy

"I do." said Katherine

"And Do you Adam Park and Tanya Solan take each other to have and hold for better or worse, and in sickness and health, until death do you part? asked the priest.

"I do." said Adam

"I do." said Tanya

The two couples exchange of the rings. Katherine slid a gold band on Tommy's left hand while Tommy slid a diamond gold band on Kat's hand.

The same thing happen with Adam and Tanya.

"By this right for God and for Angel Grove, I declare you to be Husbands and Wives. You may now kiss your brides."

Tommy leaned over as Katherine reached up and the two shared a kiss and Adam and Tanya kiss as a flock Doves flew above the couples.

The Zeo/Turbo newlyweds walked down to a secret path to a limousine to take them to the reception.

As soon as they arrive, the crowd welcomed them by tossing flower petals when they walked onto the dance floor. The DJ played You Are by Charlie Winston and the two couples dance slowly.

Katherine and Tanya both toss their bridal bouquets. All the women fought for them. Aisha caught Tanya's bouquet and cheered.

But Katherine's bouquet keeps being toss all over until it accidentally landed in Justin's hands.

"Oh gross! I don't want be next to get married! Blech!" said Justin tossing it away and the bouquet landed in Kimberly's hands.

"Woo hoo!" squealed Kimberly

Tommy, Adam, Katherine, and Tanya saw their own wedding cakes, took together the cake knives, cut their own cakes, and shared a piece of the cakes.

The crowd cheered and congrats the lovebirds as they climb on a horse carriage and rode away into the sunset.


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy held Katherine in his arms while he was taking them to their honeymoon suite. Tommy balanced Katherine and the electric card key that leads them into the room.

Tommy carried his new pink ranger bride across the threshold, close/locked the door, carrying her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed slowly. Katherine looked up at her husband hovering over her. She leaned him down to her for an amazing kiss.

"Katherine, you know that there's more to me love than just saving the world and being good at a whole lot things. said Tommy

"But I promise tha..."

Katherine put her finger to his lips.

"Shh...I already love you for who you are Tommy, and that's all there is." said Kat kissing him again and noticing Tommy was looking down at her skirt.

"Go on." whispered Kat smiling, lifting up her wedding dress skirt.

"Take a peek."

Tommy crouched down low and looked under the skirt, kisses her smooth legs and saw a pair of light pink lace panties.

As much he wanted to but he's not going to be tricked by Kat's teasing. But not to disappoint her, he took one small lick at her panties and retreated from the skirt.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Asked Katherine.

Tommy didn't say anything as he went to the bathroom. He began to run the bathtub filled with water grabbed some oils, pour it in the bath, and grabbed a few lit candles.

Finally came around stood behind Kat and unzips her dress till it pooled at her feet.

He removed her pink lingerie and peppered her whole body with kisses until he stopped the water and the tub was now a filled with a Candlelight Bubble bath.

Katherine stepped into the tub and sighed with content as Tommy sat outside the tub.

She wrapped her soapy arms around his neck and kisses him.

Her hands ran up shirt, taking off the bow tie and unbuttons his shirt.

Tommy catches on and took off his clothes to join Katherine in the tub whose swimming across to sit between his legs with her back against his chest.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Katherine to bathe her with all his love. Tommy pulled down the body wash, pour it on the poof, and proceeded to wash all over Katherine's body.

Kat purred at his touch and moaned so loud when Tommy washed her clit sexually.

Tommy poured Shampoo onto Katherine's hair and washes her scalp. She loved when he massaged her hair.

After he was done, Kat did the same thing to him

Tommy smirked and blushed as his wife continue to do her sexual washing on him. Tommy held Katherine back in his arms and lifted both of them up out of the tub. They rinsed themselves of the soap and shampoo with the removable shower head. Things started to get foggy as Tommy and Katherine made love in the shower and hands pressed against the shower wall.

After the long shower, they grabbed the towels to dry themselves off, and both laid on the bed.

"You sure know how to please a woman Mr Oliver." says Katherine

"Well Mrs. Oliver, I don't want you to brag about it." replied Tommy

"I won't" Kat purred as she tugged at the knot Tommy's towel.

"Kat, are you teasing me again?"

"Maybe." Katherine planted kiss all over Tommy's chest until she came back up and slid herself into him. Tommy gave into the kisses while he undoes Katherine's towel.

The two red and pink rangers were in sync together of banging the bed header against the wall and moaning and groaning all throughout.

"Ooohh ahhh Kat, I'm gonna cum." groans Tommy

"Try to hold it for a moment" says Kat as she slid down to take his entire length in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down tasting him.

"I...can't...hold...it...anymore" Tommy said and he exploded in her mouth.

Katherine flinched a little bit of the explosion but she still was able to swallow all of his cuming.

Tommy grabbed her by the waist and laid her down on her back, massage her breasts while sliding back in her.

Kat clung on to him, not knowing how much she could take this, to ease her trouble Tommy slowly kissed her lips.

Suddenly, Katherine screamed as the reached their limit and she calmed her racing heart as the both look down and their coming fast and all over the bed.

Tommy collapsed on the bed, wrapped Katherine back in his arms and pulled the covers over them. The two former rangers shared one last kiss before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam and Tanya are now about to enjoy their wedding night after that double wedding they've had with Tommy and Katherine. Adam carried Tanya into their room and set down on her feet.

"Adam, sweetie where are you going?" asked Tanya removing her wedding dress.

"I'm just going to take a shower then I'll come back to you." said Adam.

But before he closed the door on her, she snucked in the bathroom and kept out of sight for awhile as she watched her husband undress himself and enter the shower. Adam was so focused on the shower running, he failed to see Tanya in bathtub.

"Were you watching me?" he said

"Yes I was." said Tanya and she teased him blowing the bubble bath bubbles

Adam saw this and began to laugh and entered in the hot tub with her.

"Come closer my frog." said Tanya and Adam grabbed her hand for her sit between his legs.

They both sat there, enjoying the comfort of each other's warmth until Tanya grabbed the sponge poof and washes Adam's body.

"Ahhh Tanya, please baby." whimpered Adam

"I'm not done washing you." said Tanya as she grabbed the shampoo and washed Adam's hair.

Adam loves the way her hands on massaging his soapy scalp, he rinsed all of the soap off his body.

Tanya was almost about to wash herself, but Adam grabbed her and whispered

"Oh no you don't Beautiful, You're mine." He grabs her by her hands and guides the sponge poof around her body.

"Ooohh, Mmm, Adam, whisper in my ear again my frog." Tanya cried

"Ribbit Ribbit." said Adam seductively and he picked up Tanya and started ramming inside her. Tanya's hands gripped against the bathtub rim as her and Adam made love in the tub.

"I'm coming, Adam" said Tanya

"Me too." said Adam

Their Cum spilled all over their legs and they washed it off and they drained the water, got a couple towels, and shared a passionate kiss before getting into bed and drifting off to sleep in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Katherine came home after stopping at the pharmacy to buy a simple pink box, sees Tommy working on his Karate.

"Hey Babe, Working out again?" asked Kat.

"Well, I don't want my muscles to go soft." replied Tommy. "What's that?" he asked.

"Well, Remember that I was feeling under the weather last week." she started.

"Yeah." he replied

"So, I bought myself a Pregnancy test to make sure."

"Great, because I really want to be a Father. Can I help?"

"Umm...Ok."

Katherine and Tommy went upstairs to the Bathroom and Tommy very gently held Kat and the pregnancy test strip carefully below her.

Kat held Tommy on his shoulders as she peed on the pregnancy strip. After 2 minutes of their lives, Kat picked up the strip and smiled.

"Well?" asked Tommy begging.

Kat showed him the results and Tommy yahooed and flipped for joy as the test results reads: Positive. Kat is Pregnant.

"I'm a Daddy!" (x5) cheered Tommy.

Well folks he's not the only one...

Now let's go over to Adam and Tanya.

Adam was cooking dinner for the both of them because Tanya was feeling a little queasy today. Speaking of Tanya, she came downstairs happily and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Adam sweetie, I have to tell you something." said Tanya

"What is it Babe?" asked Adam

"I'm Pregnant."

Adam's eyes widened, hugged Tanya and twirled her around.

"Yes I'm going to be a Father! he cheered.

The next day, Katherine decided to call Tanya about the good news.

"Tanya, I've got some great news!"said Katherine.

"Me too! but you first."said Tanya

"How about we say together?"

"Ok"

"1..2..3.."

"I'm Pregnant!" they both said

"What?! You too?!"

"When you'd found out?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh Katherine, I can't believe it that we're going to be Mothers."

"Even the guys are happy that they're going to Fathers."

"Well, You take care Katherine."

"Same to you, Tanya"

And they both hung up.

A few months later...

Tommy and Adam were both outside the maternity ward praying for a safe birth for their children. The Doctor came out to find them.

"Mr. Oliver, Mr. Park" called the Doctor.

"Yes, Doctor" they both replied

"Congrats, you're now fathers of your twins."

"tw...tw...TWINS?!"

"Yep both of your wives had twins, both boy and girl."

Tommy and Adam both fainted but they accepted it anyway.

Bella and Sean were two wonderful children of Tommy and Katherine and Livvie and AJ the kids of Tanya and Adam were both equally talented.

The 4 new generations of Power Rangers all shared a dream to follow in the parents footsteps.

The End.


	9. Chapter 9

Sean, Bella, Livvie, and AJ went Ice Skating at Angel Grove Ice Rink. When they reached the rink, they paid for their Ice Skates and headed for some wintery fun.

They skated for 2 hours until it was time for Couples skate and they noticed their parents at the Snack Bar.

"Hi Mom and Dad." said the kids

"Hey guys, enjoying yourselves?" said Tommy

"Yeah."

"Well we finished with our Christmas shopping."said Katherine

"Are you going to skate with us?"

"Nah, you kids go have fun." said Adam

"We'll be right here if you need us." chimed Tanya

The next day it was Christmas time. The Zeo/Turbo kids were opening their presents under their Christmas trees until they heard a booming voice calling their names.

Zordon's ghost lead the kids to the underground chamber in the Surf Spot until it glowed a rainbow of colors: Hot Pink, Laser Blue, Bright Yellow, and Light Green.

"Wow! What are those things?" asked Bella

Zordon's Ghost : THEY ARE YOUR NEW ROCKET LIGHTNING POWER MEDALLIONS. MADE BY THE REMAINS OF YOUR PARENTS PAST AS POWER RANGERS.

"How come they don't know about this?" asked AJ

Zordon's Ghost : THEY KNOW ABOUT THIS SECRET AND THEY KEPT IT FROM YOU, UNTIL YOU'RE OLDER WHICH YOU ALREADY ARE.

"Thanks Zordon, This is the best Christmas present ever." said Sean

And so the 4 Power kids received their new powers that they will develop in the near future.


	10. Chapter 10 Anniversary Part 1

Tommy drove home with a special gift for Kat for their Wedding anniversary. Katherine was home early practicing her ballet dancing upstairs in her attic studio until she heard Tommy came in.

"Hi Tommy, Welcome Home." greeted Katherine

"Hey Katherine, Happy Anniversary baby." replied Tommy kissing her lips and hugging her.

"Oh, You did remember!"

"Of Course, I wouldn't abandon the year of our wedding and I got you a little something."

"Really? What is it?"

Tommy pulled out a long skinny box and handed to Katherine. She opened it to reveal a golden heart locket with a collage of her ranger forms in picture and the words: My Darling Katherine were incrested inside.

Katherine had tears in her eyes and hugged Tommy.

"I feel so bad. I didn't get you anything this beautiful." said Katherine

"But Kat, you already have. You gave me the one thing that no man can have." replied Tommy

"And what's that?"

"You."

Tommy kisses Katherine and placed her on top of the Kitchen Counter. Katherine moaned and raked her fingers through his short hair.

"How bout I cook you your favorite Dinner and bring it to you?" she asked

"Sounds good." replied Tommy

Then he left to go to his parlor, not before watching Katherine's figure walking towards the stove.

2 hours later...

Tommy was reading his book on Dino Fossils when he smelled something delicious. He looked up from his book and saw Katherine brought him his favorite Dish.

Chopped Salmon with Chinese Fried Rice with some Iced tea.

Tommy put his book down and grabbed his dish.

"Thanks Kat, but what about you? Aren't you hungry?" He asked

"No, I already had a Shrimp Scampi dinner from the Cookbook. I just wanted you to be fed and comfortable." replied Katherine

Tommy smirked as he ate his Dinner as soon as he was finished, Katherine gather up the dishes and put them in the Dishwasher.

Then she brought Tommy something else that was cold. He looked up from his book again.

"I thought you might want some Dessert, I got you some Vanilla ice cream." said Katherine

"Hmm, that's nice but I'm craving for something sweeter than Ice Cream." he replied

"Like What?"

"You had to ask."

Tommy grabbed Katherine's waist and pulls her to his lap. He kisses and nibbles on her neck. She was squirming as a puddle forming in her panties.

Tommy ran his hands over her body and pressed her against his body and continue to kiss her.

Katherine unbuttons her blouse which reveals her snow white lace bra with flowers. Tommy looked at her with desire and want to continue her game.

He ate a little bit of the Ice cream and scooped a spoonful and drip it between Katherine's breasts. She moaned and hissed as the Dessert melted on her body and Tommy licked her clean.

The Puddle was getting larger in her panties, so much that she squeezed her legs and with a volt of bravery, Katherine stood up and shot Tommy a"grab me" look at him.

Tommy stood up and trapped Katherine between him and the wall. He removes her blouse and lifts her up in his arms.

The twosome end up on the bed and Tommy straddle her legs around his waist and kisses her. Katherine pulled his shirt off and felt his abs.

Tommy moaned as she did this and he removed her bra straps and unhooked her bra. He groped her breasts and devoured her little pink buds.

Katherine pulled away for a moment, she reached for the Vanilla Ice cream that Tommy brought upstairs and fed him spoonfuls before dripping it on his chest.

She used her Tongue and licked the melted ice cream clean off his abs. Tommy rest his hands on her hips and unzipped her skirt until it fell to her ankles and she kicked it off.

Katherine hid her body under the covers and Tommy held her by the waist. She unbuttons his pants and remove them along with his boxers.

Tommy flipped her over so she was laying on the bed. He kisses all over body until he reached at the white panties.

He slowly removes Katherine panties til it reached her ankles. She helped him by lifting her legs and slid them off.

Tommy and Kat both naked under the sheets and got in position. He easily slid himself inside her. The Two moved slowly and started to pick up their pace and started rocking the Bed.

Katherine moaned as Tommy was reaching their limit. The Lovebirds collapsed on the bed, calmed their racing hearts and shared one last before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Anniversary part 2

Tanya was in the Kitchen awaiting for Adam to get home. She asked the kids to spend the weekend at their friend's house so her and Adam could be alone.

She cooked him his favorite dinner; Chicken lo mein until she heard him coming from the door.

Adam came in the house, entered the Kitchen, and hugged her waist.

"Hey babe, Happy Anniversary." said Adam presenting a Yellow Tulip Bouquet to her.

"Oh Adam sweetie, the flowers are beautiful!" replied Tanya

"And That's just the beginning... added Adam strolled to the living room

"...Barry, help me out here."

Adam turns on the stereo and Barry White was singing My first, last, my everything.

When Tanya join him in the Dining room to enjoy dinner together no interruptions, it was a candlelight Soul Food Banquet.

After dinner, the couple went upstairs to the bedroom. Adam held Tanya caressing her hair while she close her eyes.

Adam lifts Tanya as he took his shirt off. She just basically fell into her husband arms and kissed him like there's no tomorrow.

Tanya told Adam that she needed to slip into something comfortable. A little later, she emerged wearing a sexy Yellow nightgown.

Adam whistle her as she crawled on top of him and stole a kiss from his lips. He flipped them around and remove the straps on her nightgown until she was wearing her black lace panties.

Tanya kissed all over his abdominals and slowly remove his pants that almost free his manhood from its prison. She kissed it, remove his boxers, and caresses it tenderly.

Adam sneaked Tanya under the covers, remove her black panties, and slowly slid himself inside her as the soft music continued to play in the background.

"Adam...I'm...gonna...Cum..." squeaked Tanya

"So am I ,Tanya." replied Adam

And so with that said, Tanya and Adam moaned each others names and climaxed with their cum dripping down them.

The Couple calmed down from their heated passion and fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
